My Brother's Keeper
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Challenge WOW: Curl Castiel meets Michael in ’78 and tries to get himself back home to protect the only brothers he has left. Mild Spoilers for 5x13 and Hurt!Castiel
1. Chapter 1

Challenge WOW: Curl

Summary: Castiel meets Michael in '78 and tries to get himself back home to protect the only brothers he has left. Mild Spoilers for 5x13 and Hurt!Castiel

Word Count: 758

**My Brother's Keeper**

Castiel lied there, weakened, tired, curled in a ball from the pain. The noise outside made the throbbing in his head worse. He wiped the blood out from under his nose, wondering where Sam and Dean were and if they were successful in their mission.

His vision was a haze, turning white hot when the pain flared. So it took him a moment to sense the other presence in the room. The man stood in front of him, taking a moment to come into focus.

Castiel looked up. His clouded eyes grew, stomach turning to ice.

"Michael," he croaked. He was about to die, he knew he was about to die. Michael held more power than he could possibly imagine, and after all of the things he'd done to deserve this…

"Hello, Castiel," Michael said, sitting down next to him. Castiel tried to sit up, but he was too weak. He couldn't move. Castiel shut his eyes, waiting. "I'm not going to kill you, Castiel."

"Why?" He asked, wishing that he could at least sit up. He felt pathetic and weak.

"Because you're my brother," Michael said, putting his hand on Castiel's forehead. Castiel winced out of reflex. "I told you, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm having a hard time believing you," Castiel said truthfully.

"I'm your brother, Castiel, I wouldn't hurt you," he said, smiling at me. Castiel knew better. He knew what kind of angel he was. He would hurt him. He would send him to Heaven to be punished for his horrible acts of disobedience.

He shook his head. "You aren't my brother. My so-called brothers turned against me. My 'brothers' did nothing but try to control me and make me do things I was sure was against God's Will. My brothers abandoned me." Michael spoke as if he hadn't heard him.

"I will get Dean Winchester to obey me. I will get him to say yes. I came here to tell you that there is nothing you can do about it. Do you understand? You're helpless, Castiel," he said, still smiling pleasantly. He pressed his hand to Castiel's chest, making pain flare violently throughout his whole body. "As helpless as you are right now."

Castiel managed to keep himself relatively silent. Michael took his hand away, making Castiel gasp in relief.

"Your charge will be mine, Castiel. And if you want to dare to take on Heaven's might," he stood, lightning flashing brightly, thunder sounding so violently it shook the ground and shattered windows for several blocks, the shadow of his large wings showing behind him, "then so be it."

And he was gone.

Castiel coughed, weakly clutching the spot Michael had touched him, weakening him further. If he managed to get himself into 2010, it would be nothing short of a miracle.

It took another two days for him to be able to move. It took him another four hours to stand. It took just one more hour for him to try and get back to the year he was supposed to be in.

He'd literally almost ripped himself apart doing it. He swayed in the motel room, hardly aware of where he was. He was incredibly drained and dizzy.

"Castiel!" Sam exclaimed. He started to fall, legs giving up on him. Sam caught him by the arm. "Hey, hey, whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Cas?!" Dean held his other arm, both of them supporting him. "The son of a bitch made it."

He looked down at his hand, thoroughly surprised that all of him had gotten through. "I did…" He looked at the two brothers. "I am very surprised." He smiled a little, still in shock that he had made it.

But his body started to fail him as well. He collapsed, Sam and Dean still holding him.

"Whoa, you're okay!" Sam said. They dragged him toward the bed, lying him down before he could speak in his daze. He needed to warn Dean, he needed to tell him what was coming for him…

But the darkness swallowed him whole.

_NO! _He screamed silently. _I need to tell him, I need to help him before he gets hurt!_

His Heavenly brothers may have abandoned him, but he had two right here on Earth. And he would do anything to protect them.

If only he could wake up.

tbc...

--more soon! Thank you!!--


	2. Chapter 2

**My Brother's Keeper**

Castiel woke up, but once again, no matter how hard he tried he could not move. His body radiated agony, so much that it took him a moment to remember where he was. He looked around slowly, coughing.

"Cas?" Dean sat up in his chair, looking down at his friend. "Hey, you alright?"

"No," the angel rasped. "I am far from…alright."

"It's gonna be okay. You'll be okay, right?" He asked, worried. Castiel nodded. Suddenly everything came rushing back, what had happened with Michael, nearly killing himself going back in time, and doing it again coming back to the present. No wonder he was in such pain.

But he had to tell Dean about Michael. Michael was after him and he would do anything to get to him, to get him to say yes. He wouldn't let his friend get hurt, even if he did have to fight all of Heaven to do it.

"D-Dean, I have…t-to tell you…Michael…he-he-"

"I know," Dean said quietly, glancing over his shoulder at his sleeping little brother. He didn't want Sam to know about Michael, not yet. "I know, I talked to him."

"Y-you don't un-understand what he c-can do to y-you," his voice wasn't nearly as forceful as he wanted it to be. "Pl-please, De-Dean, he wi-will do anything to-to g-get you to s-s-say yes. He'll hu-hurt you. Pl-please-"

"Cas, it's okay," Dean assured. There were tears in the angel's eyes. He was terrified. "I'll be okay. He won't do anything to me, alright?" Castiel shook his head hard.

"N-no. He wi-will always g-get what he wa-wants," he said, forcing the words through his pain. It was difficult, almost impossible. "He m-might h-hurt Sam to ge-get to you," he gulped. Dean blanched, anger filling his eyes. "I ca-can't let that ha-happen. Y-you're the cl-closest things to br-brothers I hav-have left. I wo-won't let him hu-hurt you!" Just one tear slipped down the angel's cheek. "I'll fi-fight him myself if I-I have to!"

"Hey," Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Cas, you're mine and Sam's brother too. We don't want you to get hurt either. You don't have to fight Michael by yourself. We'll help you."

Castiel mustered any strength that he could and managed to hug his charge, pain ripping through his own body.

"I kn-know you don-don't like th-this gesture, b-but-"

"It's alright, Cas," Dean said quietly. Castiel sobbed very softly, knowing now that he would never be alone. And his brothers hadn't abandoned him, they were here, ready to fight with him.

**END**

--thank you, please review!--


End file.
